Never back down Skylers
by bellafoog
Summary: Su rubia melena caía hacia un lado simulando cascadas de oro puro,resaltando aún más el verde cálido de sus ojos,Observandome. mirando en lo más profundo y secreto de mi alma"Te pensaba muerto" susurro sin apartar la mirada."Veo que me has subestimado. despúes de todo los Morgenstern somos sobrevivientes ¿No lo crees,prima?" conteste desconcertado,acercando sus labios a los mios
1. Termino correcto

"NEVER BACK DOWN", Skylers.

El fin de la esperanza es el comienzo de la muerte

-Charles de Gaulle.

Capitulo 1: Termino correcto*

**El estruendo del cielo al abrirse cubrió toda la atmosfera hasta que todo el universo quedo en un silencio sepulcral, castigando a las blancas nubes, dando inicio a lo que podría empezar con el mundo, o destruirlo. Los vientos rosas cesaban mientras una estrella se dibujo en el cielo dorado a lo largo y apuntando a las 4 direcciones, así fue el momento en el que del cielo, tierra e inframundo se juntaron; cayeron diferentes truenos ciñendo el agua transparente con sangre dorada y negra finalmente volviendo la superficie azul grisácea. **

**El dia que termino la guerra entre cazadores de sombras y demonios o esó es lo que cuentan. **

**Las grandes salvaguardas de cristal cayeron. exparciendo trocitos de cristal por todo lo que un habia sido alguna vez Idris,ahora solo eran estragos de lo que habia pasado-Los ancianos narran historias a sus hijos inculcandoles valor y estar orgullosos de lo que son -Cazadores de sombras- **** Pero no para todos era tan feliz.**

Olía a sal y tristeza, melancólicos suspiros de la oscuridad. Soplando cada vez mas fuerte arrasando con su alrededor, las tinieblas daban un toque de malicia cubriendo cada pequeño centímetro de cielo que algún día fue de un azul celeste y claro; dejando los desechos de nuestro antiguo hogar reducido a muerte y nadamas que muerte; No podía creerlo, el lugar vacio y negro donde me encontraba era solo frio, un frio que me calaba hasta los huesos; en otras circunstancias solo me habría largado dándole una última mirada a la porquería que era en estos tiempos. Un lugar inmaculado, lleno de vida y luz. Ahora solo se quedaría así en mis recuerdos

**-Que se jodan. Estúpidos demonios de coña-** maldijo des, volviendo sus furiosos ojos hacia una pequeña piedra enfrente de él. – Estúpida piedra- la pateo con fuerza hacia el lago.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que, El lago se ilumino justo a los ojos de desire. De un momento a otro la luz se abrió paso entre las sombras, castigándolas y dejándolas en lo más lejano del agua. Un sentimiento lo lleno, Ondas comenzaron a llenarla cubriendo el agua de cálida y cegadora luz, desde lo lejos podía oírla desesperada suplicando por ella, llamándola desde el centro de el lago. Podía oírla, la voz de un hombre.

Pronunciando su nombre con una mezcla de cariño y añoranza, nunca nadie había dicho su nombre. Bueno no, al menos de esa forma –Su corazón comenzó a latir más y más fuerte, llenándola de una sensación desconocida. Tenía que encontrar de donde venia - bajo su vista a las aguas posteriores a donde se encontraba- su reflejo estaba ahí, tan desconocido como si fuera alguien más. Aunque no era así- solo se podía ver la misma chica bajita con despeinado cabello rubio oro y sus ojos, muestra de sus sacrificios llenos de tristeza y verdes- Debía admitirlo a primera vista había algo en mi, en la expresión fría de mi rostro y la sonrisa diabólica señalada por los puntiagudos pómulos Me recordaba a los antiguos días viajando con mis padres, hubo una vez en el gran cañón, viendo a las agilas listas para atacar a pequeños ratoncitos .solía ponerme triste al ver como los cazaba y con un simple movimiento se los llevaba hasta aniquilarlos. Pero ahora era tan familiar. La mirada majestuosa que gritaba peligro hacia los demás, al alejarse llevándose a su presa. El mismo brillo profundo en sus ojos y su arrogancia al volar, la notaba en mí. –Pero ¿Qué carajo es eso? Grite con asombro, mirando la pequeña pluma blanca manchada con carmesí o lo que parecía, sangre. Casi por reflejo su diminuta mano toco el lago intentando alcanzarla; trocitos de plumón volaban de aquí hacia acá, en mi alrededor. Un dolor agudo se extendía de mi brazo hacia el omoplato derecho; imitando llamas de fuego, sentía el calor a carne viva tatuándose en mi piel lentamente-solté un chillido de dolor cuando el calor se hiso insoportable, quemando hasta lo más profundo de mi- entonces, supe que había caído en el medio de toda esta luz y oscuridad. La voz que antes me llamaba ahora estaba cerca casi rozando mi oído, susurrando suavemente como el viento.

**-Mirame-**pidio tiernamente –**porfavor, solo mírame desire**- rozaron sus palabras como una caricia. Abrí los ojos desorientados, mirando a los lados que eran solo oscuridad. El" vacio" Si, eso era – Una mano la hizo mirar hacia arriba. Sin poner resistencia se perdió en lo que estaba sobre ella. Como en un deya vú reconoció inmediatamente su piel ligeramente bronceada, el espumoso cabello de color caoba y fue demasiado tarde. Cuando miro en sus ojos negros, juraba poder ver sus pensamientos pintados en las pupilas y su propio reflejo en ellos pero diferente al del lago, esta vez podía ver lo que él veía. – **no sé que eres pero..-**la callo con una seña, sin despegar sus intensas miradas. – **Eso no importa ahora. Solo tienes que recordar algo mi querida desire**-sonrió con malicia, diciendo su propio nombre como el ronronear de un gatito._ – "__L'espoir est__dans tes yeux »_ .beso su mejilla y la miro por una ultima vez.- _ne jamais perdre de__la luminosité. _

El dolor regreso cuando los ojos negros se alejaron hasta desaparecer y dejándola patéticamente sola. Cerró los parpados y los abrió como platos cuando el rastro de plumón en el aire fue visible. –Ahí estaba de nuevo- parada dentro del agua imaginando que todo pudo haber sido una de sus fantasías. Su mundo alternativo donde solía vivir desde niña y que en cualquier momento alguien gritaría su nombre y por fin se despertaría. Algo le decía que esto no era así; Demasiado frio para ser sierto, además podía tocar las pequeñas plumillas en el aire y sentir como las olas se partían al llegar a su cuerpo, El dolor aumento hasta dejarla retorciéndose en la orilla. Rompió su chaleco siendo víctima de sangre hirviendo debajo de este. –Cayo al lago, el chaleco hecho de cuero, aliviando hasta los más profundo de su ser, sentir el agua calmando las llamas. – ahora cálmate desire, vamos has vivido cosas peores que estas- se repitió manteniendo la calma.

Y grito, volviendo su grito un eco acompañado con ondas que se dibujaban en el lago. Casi con el corazón en el nudo del estomago. Volvió a tocar la pluma que se dibujaba en su hombro derecho, aquella pluma .Tan frágil y pequeña sobre el lago, podía sentir su contorno suave y caliente al tacto; Ahora la llevaba marcada en la piel, claro si eso era un término apropiado.

_**Elegante y altanera la pluma se poso en su hombro, dando inicio a su futuro proximo "Una runa de pluma"**_

Así inicio la historia de una fuego celestial y un demonio...


	2. Tiene tus ojos

**HOLA!denuevo aquíotro capitulo,es algo corto sí y talves casi nadie lo leea pero bueno ya lo subi:) apenas va comenzando todo! esa ida al instituto cambiara todo para desire y quien sabe, puede que sepa que signifia la runa en forma de pluma! gracias a losque leen Muchisisisimas gracias! se los prometo que estoy tratando de hacer todo por mejorar. Gracias ALEXIA M. besos! amo tuhistoria,encerio ñ.ñ**

_Ciertamente un día el mundo será también redimido de la muerte por el Amor_

_**Sri Aurobindo.**_

Capitulo 2. Tiene tus ojos*

-Siges enojado, ¿conmigo?- pregunto desire con los brillantes ojos verdes mirando a las baldosas del piso.

Recargado en la puerta simon, lanzo una mirada triste y seca a des.

-sabes que lo lamento pero, tenía que verlo por mí misma. Ese era mi hogar….- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto melancólico.

Simon, recuperando la compostura se acerco a ella. Como una rápida y suave ráfaga de viento -Eres igual a Ella-repuso, simon. Mirándola directamente a los ojos-

Desire permaneció donde estaba, luego un recuerdo triste la invadió; una lluvia de imágenes cayó encima de ella, aplastándola hasta dejarla en lo más profundo de sí misma.

**La lluvia caía en pequeñas gotitas resbalándose en la gran superficie, venían del cielo a encontrarse con sus antecesoras. –le habían dicho como en un cuento hace unos años, las torres de cristal que ahora brillaban en todo su esplendor antes eran gotitas. Lluvia que venía del llanto de los propios ángeles para formar las salvaguardias. –ahora están juntas- soltó desire, al ver como la lluvia se perdía con el cristal.**

**-bonito ¿verdad?- dijo una voz cálida atreves de las cortinas. –yo también, intente dibujarlas muchas veces. – los ojos de desire brillaron reflejando luz y su mama apareció a un costado.**

**-Una vez, alguien me dijo,- No habrás visto una ciudad de verdad hasta conocer idris-cito su madre entrecerrando los ojos. Desire se inclino hacia ella –Esa persona, tiene razón mamá- suspiro mientras elevaba sus pequeños brazos con su primera runa, hacia su madre. –Sonrieron juntas hacia la noche y la lluvia interminable, mientras el aire agitaba sus melenas rojas**_** Como flamas ardiendo**_**, pensó desire. **

-¡Desi!desi!-exclamo simon, tocándole el brazo con sumo cuidado. Reparo entonces que simon la observaba preocupado con los ojos obscuros y muy abiertos.

Abandonando su embobamiento, Desire lo miro pestañeando sorprendida, Simon se puso de pie aliviado y abrió un cajón. Busco rápidamente dentro de él y en menos de un segundo sostenía un pequeño marco con una foto adentro.

-¡Feliz 15 cumpleaños! –sonrió mostrando su pequeños dientes, que todavía descansaban en su funda. Pensándolo bien desire nunca había visto al tío simon enseñar sus colmillos.- Te quería dar esto desde hace algún tiempo- prosiguió en un tono más serio. –Eran como tú, Jace y Clary… al verte a ti puedo ver a los dos vivamente-Una sombra nublo la mirada del tío simon. Contaminándola de tristeza y lo que parecía ser la mirada que imaginaba que yo ponía cuando recordaba a mis padres, Culpa.

-Es ¡bellísima!- exclamo desire, mirando la foto boquiabierta.

-Denada- sonrió su tío con suficiencia, alargando su mano para girar el cerrojo de la puerta.

Desire observaba detenidamente la foto. Era una pareja sentada en las escaleras de lo que daba la impresión de ser una catedral. La chica tenía el cabello rojo en despeinados bucles por el viento y los ojos verdes llenos de vida y luminosidad, sus mejillas eran de un rojo febril-desire la reconoció de inmediato, Esa era su madre- Siguió la dirección de su mirada y se encontró con la del chico dorado que la abrazaba tiernamente, lleno de marcas de runas antiguas y una sonrisa sarcástica pero alegre. Con una mano en su cintura y la otra sosteniendo un block de dibujo.-desire sonrió.- sus padres se amaban. Lo gritaba todo en ellos; desde la forma en que se miraban hasta en como encajaba perfectamente sus cuerpos.

-¿Dónde tomaron esta foto?-pregunto des, decidida.

Simon se paró en seco antes de cruzar el umbral y desparecer-se maldijo por no hacerlo, unos segundos después. Podía adivinar que aria su pequeña ahijada si le decía

La miro atónito- ¿Para qué lo querrías saber tu desire?, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. – respondió simon, echando un vistazo hasta la chica que descansaba su cabeza apoyada junto a la ventana.

-Eran mis padres-replicó des, al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus manos en puños.

–esa mirada no- se dijo a sí mismo simon. Era la misma que tenia clary hace años, Feroz y obstinada.

Simon movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mirándole las manos a des, puños ahora. –Tu padre y tu comparten las mismas ideas suicidas- alzo su rostro hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron. – suicidas y rubios- repitió.

-rubios y sexys.- empezó desire con un brillo altanero en sus ojos dorados. – Y dime tío. no creo que pueda encontrar un mapa con las palabras Suicidas y rubios* o ¿sí?- sonrió dulcemente en dirección a simon, con los las largas pestañas cobrizas inquietas.

¡Carajo!era un hecho que desire algún día iba a llevarlo a la locura. Si que era igual a jace, la misma arrogancia e igual de altaneros; Supo que era así desde que unos días después de la guerra, los observo a ella y a Jace jugando en las afueras de idris–tenían la misma sonrisa amarga- pensó simon.

-Yaya!, el instituto de New york-respondió cansado.

Un minuto después supo que ya se había ido. No serviría de nada intentar detenerla. Ella era Desire hija de su mejor amiga y sabia que nadie iba a pararla–pensó-Después de todo es como tú, tiene tus ojos clary.-susurro a la ventana abierta, con la noche de fondo recordando las tardes donde pasaban todo el tiempo juntos hasta que conoció a Jace. ella nunca volvió a ser la misma – y tu valor- termino simon.- admirando las estrellas del nocturnal. el viento despeinaba su cabellera café y el sonido de unas botas se iba alejando poco a poco.

**No se olviden de review! porfaa se que soy una enfadosisíma pero es para ver si la sigo o mejor la dejo hasta aqui:3 los quiero!diganme que les gustaria que tuviera la historia,más drama,más romance! ustedes digan su opinion See you later(;**


	3. Peter pan y tinkerbell Empieza todo!

_**Hola a todos denuevo! o bueno a los pocos que leen mi fic. apenas es el 3 cap si pero quiero agradecer a las personas que aun así se molestan en leerlo. Graciaaaaas alexiaaa! tlj que tus reviews me suben el animo y ahhh Muchas gracias! y pues nose si la segire la verdad,creo que a muy pocas personas les a gustado,los quiero atualizo pronto!**_

_"Si conociéramos el verdadero fondo de todo tendríamos compasión hasta de las estrellas.__"_

_-Graham Green_

El reflejo de las luces en los grandes ventanales llenaba la vista de desire, dejándola con la boca abierta y las mejillas ligeramente encendidas. Llevándose en un momento la expresión feroz de su rostro por la de una niña.

Aquella niña soñolienta que dormía con una sonrisa e imaginada alegremente viajar un día al lugar donde se encontraba ahora, tras haber escuchado las innumerables historias de su madre cada noche y los variados dibujos que pasaba estudiando detalladamente.

-Irónico- rio amargamente la chica, echando a andar sus altas botas de piel. Se adentro en las sombras y retrocedió hacia el otro extremo del edificio; Cerró sus manos aferrándose a sus dos anillos Y corrió, Como una flecha sin mirar atrás.

Los cabellos como hilos dorados se arremolinaban en su espalda haciéndole cosquillas agradablemente, el viento le pegaba en la cara y el sonido del repiqueteo de las botas fue familiar y cada vez más rápido, al aproximarse a la orilla del empire state.

Vio de reojo hacia abajo, lleno de coches y personas. Trago bilis,-no te pueden ver- se repitió a si misma dejando atrás todas sus dudas.

Desire sonrió triunfal mientras volaba en el aire, con la sangre hirviendo bajo su piel, transformándola toda ella en pura emoción y adrenalina.

Estaba tan abstraída en la sensación de rapidez dentro de ella – y el hecho de que había cerrado los ojos mientras bajaba- que no fue consciente que ya no estaba más sobre el aire, cayendo.- Un brazo la sostenía con fuerza, desde el balcón de una de las salas. Dejándola colgando de la cintura para abajo.

-Pedazo de mundano estúpido suéltame en este instante si no quieres acabar en un mal lío!-anuncio la rubia, furiosa intentando soltarse desesperadamente.

-Normalmente cuando rescatas a alguien de casi ser puré de rubia, se responde con un lindo y agradable "gracias"-. Contesto en forma sarcástica la voz aun oculta entre las sombras – además querida tinkerbell, está el caso de que estas colgando de mi brazo. si ese no es un mal lío te ruego que me digas que sí lo es- sonrió engreídamente el chico saliendo a la luz. Con la piel tan blanca que me recordaba a los lienzos sin pintar, cabello bronce y ojos azules glaciales exagerados con unas largas y negras pestañas, de esas que las chicas mueren por tener y a los chicos los tiene sin cuidado.

-Querido Peter pan no has oído del polvo mágico- soltó desire alegremente, borrándole la sonrisa de la cara al chico. -Otra cosa sherlock - lo miro con un brillo suspicaz, en los curiosos ojos verdes.

-Esté…. es un mal lío- declaro la chica, al momento que su bota de tacón, se estrellaba contra la nariz respingada del muchacho. Desire lo miro complacida mientras saltaba justo a su lado.

El chico emitió un ruidito mientras trataba de parar la hemorragia con un pequeño pañuelo. – Siempre que conoces a un chico guapo, gentil y que acaba de salvarte el trasero, te comportas así?- parloteo aun con el pañuelo ensangrentado en la mano.

-No! Normalmente soy una gran mezcla de encanto y amor con un trasero auto salvable- confeso desire altaneramente.

-Todo un dulce-señalo el chico guiñándole un ojo frívolamente.

-bueno fue un placer manchar mi bota con su sangre, pero la tintorería es cara y tengo otra cita con el galán de garfio- exclamo la rubia mientras caminaba hacia el elevador –¡ hasta nunca!.

¿Elevador? Pero qué carajo estaba pensando. Estaba en el empire state y ella era Desire herondale.- sonrió intrépida a la idea

Liam reparo un destello dorado pasar junto a él rápidamente –otra vez no- pensó, y ahí estaba una vez más. Llendo tras ella con los nervios de punta mientras la chica iba tranquilamente corriendo hacia el final del barandal.

-Oye barbie con hacer eso, no vas a ganar ¡nada!- grito tras recuperar el aliento. – NO LO HAGAS – rogo con urgencia mientras ella se volteaba exaltada, para darle la cara.

Su piel antes dorada estaba ahora roja y temblaba completamente. Pero al acercarse se percato que no carraspeaba, solo reía. La ira despertó dentro de Liam cada vez más intensa inundándolo de calor, hasta las mejillas. – ¡Estúpida rubia suicida!- rio sin motivos mirando directamente a des.

-Yo también te quiero, peter- Grito la chica mientras daba una elegante maroma y caía suavemente sobre sus botas de punta y sorprendentemente con los risos de oro intacto y acomodado ordenadamente en su espalda.

Se quedo mirándola con una mezcla de sorpresa y emoción, alejándose hasta las calles inundadas de luz. Un centello plateado brillo en la espalda de la muchacha. A lo lejos la runa "_agilidad" reflejaba un brillo apenas visible al costado de la rubia._

_-_Cazadora de sombras-sonrió Liam, con ganas.

-Eso explica el dulce genio- concluyo el chico, recordando su cara depredadora- obesvandolo mientras colgaba de su brazo y la ligera mueca obstinada de sus labios.

–Pequeña tinkerbell- susurro, mirando la misma runa marcada en su propio brazo.

_**No se olviden de el pequeño Review porfa!:) **_


	4. IDIOTA,pero guapo

"_Dos rojas lenguas de fuego que a un mismo tronco enlazadas se aproximan, y al besarse forman una sola llama_."

_-Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer_

Estaba sentada en los escalones de la catedral –el instituto- los mantos del cálido sol la cubrían, bañándola de luz cegadora y haciéndola brillar incandescente. –Sus cabellos dorados ardían contra los rayos ardientes de sol, enmarcando su indescifrable rostro, como un halo. –Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso y a la vez triste. Exceptuando a una sola persona. -esa expresión- …es igual a la de Jace.

Se acerco tímidamente acompañado con pasos entrecortados. Aun dudando, poso su mano en el hombro de la muchacha.

Unos segundos después. Salió despedido por el aire, oliendo a carne achichonarrada y fuego. Abrió los ojos, temeroso. –se quedo inmóvil al ver su mano cubierta en llamas doradas como el propio sol- "Fuego celestial" reconoció Alec inmediatamente. La sensación cálida de lengüetazos de fuego, cubriendo su piel lo lleno. Dejando una sensación no precisamente agradable.

El ruido de unas botas Llendo hacia el, lo despertó de su ensoñamiento. Sintiendo las llamas desaparecer en un instante, levanto su rostro, aun con el cuerpo agarrotado. Encontrándose con un par de ojos verdes, examinándolo con impaciencia. – Conocía esos ojos- pensó.

-No es de muy buena educación ir por ahí tocando los hombros de las personas. Acaso ¿no te lo dijo tu mami?-Pregunto desire, con una nota de sarcasmo.

Alec abrió la boca, así que era ella…, intento hablar pero estaba tan desconcentrado que a duras penas salían ruiditos parecidos a un anciano ahogándose.

Desire lo miro con desdén.

-Vas a quedarte ahí tumbado, balbuceando estupideces o vas a hablar de una buena vez- dijo des, dando pisadas de impaciencia.

El chico la miro fijamente y luego, negó con la cabeza.

Des sonrió con astucia sin apartar la mirada.

-Oh vamos, chico. Sé que puedes hablar- dijo desire. – Además, mirarme es gratis- musito la rubia con malicia

Alec estrecho los ojos. Si Jace en alguna circunstancia hubiera sido mujer, no abría duda que sería justo así.

-No hay duda. Jace y tú son padre e hija- rio sin ganas Alec, poniéndose en pie.

La mirada de desire se volvió obscura.

-¿Quién coño eres? Y ¿Por qué sabes su nombre?-gruño des, lanzándole una mirada de ira.

-Su parabatí- respondió Alec. –Bueno al menos lo era…- dijo, con la mirada perdida.

-Alec Lightwood – sonrió tímidamente la chica, mientras lo abrazaba. Estrechando los rubios rizos contra el suéter desilachado del muchacho, que ahora parecía más iluminado que nunca.

Una sonrisa torcida se formo en los labios de Alec.

Liam apenas estaba sacándose cuidadosamente, el uniforme de chamarra de sombras. Cuando la voz "intento de macho" de Alec lo llamaba alterada mente, desde el pasillo. Salió apresuradamente de su habitación, con el uniforme a medio poner-dejando a la vista su blanco torso lleno de cicatrices de antiguas runas-.

-Alec, hombre. Si sigues llamándome de esa manera vas a… -paró en seco, mirando confundido a la chica que acompañaba a Alec a su costado. Era ella la rubia, engreída, salta edificios.

Una oleada de rabia lo invadió, sintiendo como el calor le subía a las mejillas.

-¿Qué haces tú, aquí? – Preguntaron los dos al unisonó, subiendo el tono de sus voces.

Alec los miro angustiado – Parece que ya conocían, espeto calmadamente el muchacho -¿Chicos?

"no" "si", contestaron uno después del otro, dejando a un Alec confundido.

-Que rápido desechas nuestras aventuras, Peter- soltó desire, divertida. Cruzando los delgados brazos despreocupada.

Liam carraspeo enojado.

-Oh, sí- dijo Liam recargado sobre la puerta. – Porque se considera el top de lo romántico, romper la nariz a desconocidos.-comento el chico con un tono indiferente.

-Apenas conociéndose y ya soltando chispas- bromeo Alec, sin lograr aflojar el tenso ambiente.

El pasillo se hundió en un silencio alarmante y los dos chicos se miraban mutuamente, el uno al otro con hostilidad y lo que parecía, diversión en su mirada.

-Liam!- exclamo rompiendo el silencio.

- Tendrás que enseñarle el instituto y ayudarla con su equipaje- siseo Alec, marchándose. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra en protesta.

-Ah! Y Liam, será mejor si lo haces cubierto- añadió Alec, dejándolos solos.

El chico lo miro ceñudo, -Dios resguarde a Alec-, pensó Liam. Iba a vengarse no ahora, pero lo aria.

-Disculpa si interrumpo tu estúpido momento gay pero, necesito una habitación y tú sigues sin camiseta cariño.- replico desire, fatigada.

Liam le dedico una mirada picara.

-no lo digas de esa forma…-musito el chico, casi ronroneando.

-¿De qué forma?- pregunto la rubia casi balbuceando, mientras él se acercaba.

-Como si no….. Te gustara- susurro suavemente, al momento que no hubo más por retroceder y su cuerpo choco con la pared.

Aunque fuera difícil reconocerlo el idiota de Liam, era guapo. Con su despeinado cabello cobrizo casi llegándole a las largas pestañas negras y largas, cubriendo esos ojos azules hielo, que la miraban con una expresión fría y a la vez fascinante, Pero seguía siendo idiota.- se dijo a si misma des.

La amplia sonrisa de la chica, fue un destello blanco en la oscuridad.

-Si eso te hace dormir tranquilo- dijo des, con la voz cargada de sarcasmo a su máximo punto.

No tenía idea de cómo había acabado en esta situación, ni siquiera pensar imaginarse a sí misma en esta escena hoy en la mañana. Pero si estar en este instituto iba a traer algo bueno o lo que sea que el destino quisiera para ella, lo aceptaba.


	5. Estúpido estúpido estúpido

_ Porque el fuego no es fuego sin obscuridad. Como podríamos? Admirar su esplendor si no hay que iluminar? El fuego y las sombras se complementan, como el odio al amor alimenta _

_Anónimo. _

Era todo fuego y cenizas, Podía escuchar los gritos ensordecedores pidiendo ayuda y el chasquido alarmante que los hacía callar uno a uno – las torres de cristal caían- Su corazón se acelero desenfrenado tras los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo que ahora parecía de piedra, inmóvil.

Los pasos eran más audibles conforme se acercaban a ella – cerro los ojos temerosa ¿Moriría? ,¿Este sería su último momento? La sujetaron por la espalda. Desire pensó en las muchas formas que podría terminar su vida ahí, con un solo movimiento.

Abrió los ojos, en espera de lo peor. Callada y con el corazón en la garganta; Inesperadamente los brazos se relajaron y rodearon su cuerpo. Bronceados y con runas en cada pedacito de piel la levantaron del suelo ¿La estaban salvando? Justo en ese momento la casa se vino abajo, inundando sus pulmones con la espesa niebla de humo. Los parpados se le venían abajo, pesados y contra su voluntad. Dándole un confuso último vistazo a su alrededor.

Un destello. Blanco y hermoso entre la negrura de las cenizas, brillaba cálida y presuntuosa en el cuello de su salvador una pluma –elevo la mirada curiosa, con la cabeza hecha un lio- La miraban. Con una mezcla de alivio y felicidad. Un par de ojos negros llenos de un sentimiento que no supo describir. Había alguna vez visto algo ¿tan glorioso? El esplendor que irradiaban esos ojos llenos de obscuridad y a su vez, dé luz. – Tú- susurro desire con una voz apenas audible. Y las sombras la vencieron, adentrándola en un profundo sueño, alejándola de él una lagrima calló cuando sus parpados se cerraron, finalmente.

Despertó de golpe, jadeando y con el sudor pegándosele en la frente. Había tenido ese sueño durante años, amaneciendo con lágrimas secas día tras día, con el miedo de dormir en las noches encontrándose a si misma preguntándose ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la habían salvado? Ella merecía morir allí y entonces recordaba los ojos negros. –Le quedaba algo que hacer-.

Durante algún tiempo había tratado de recordarlo. De recordar que fue lo que le paso y a sus padres; El vacio que se había formado en su alma crecía casi insoportable cada vez que un recuerdo llegaba a su mente. Se había acostumbrado a sentirse así, con el tiempo había aprendido a callarlo y guardárselo para ella, una parte de su corazón moría arrastrando los recuerdos felices y dejando solo esa noche llena de muerte y dolor.

Por eso llego a ser quien es ahora. –el dolor es poder- le habían dicho hace algunos años. Algún día ella misma seria su fin, lo sabía. El dolor agudo que descansaba en su pecho le ganaría y el recuerdo de la perdida la acompañaría el resto de sus días. Pero no podía dejar que pasara hasta vengarse. Hasta cobrar cada grito de su madre y cada golpe que le dieron a su padre, ese era el sentimiento que la hacía continuar.

¡Toc toc toc! Comenzaron los golpes duros contra la puerta, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Desire dio grandes zancadas, abriendo la puerta de un golpe aún con las trenzas despeinadas y el ligero camisón puesto.

-¿Qué quieres?-comenzó des, mirándolo de mala gana y con los dientes castañeando del frio abrazador.

-Escuche gritos-declaro Liam. con el cabello bronce despeinado y los ojos semiabiertos, manteniendo su expresión divertida.

"¿Cómo lo hacía? Lograr que perdiera los estribos tan temprano. Moría por cruzar el espacio que los separaba y quitarle a puñetazos la estúpida sonrisa sarcástica que siempre cargaba"

-lamento interrumpir tus sueños, princesa-sonreía des con amargura –pero no es tu asunto-medio gruño entre dientes

-normalmente la gente gritaría, al despertar y lo primero que viera fuera a mi- sonrió radiante, mirándola a los ojos soñolientos. "estúpido estúpido estúpido"

-Siempre eres tan ¿idiota? O aumenta conforme sale el sol? –soltó des, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Depende- se recargo contra el marco de la puerta, mordiéndose el labio y guiñando el ojo a la rubia. – De si idiota es una palabra enclave para decir sexy, entonces puedes estar segura que si-dijo Liam, batiendo las largas pestañas cobrizas.

Desire lo miro por un momento y cerró la puerta de una patada.

**Shane POV:**

_La brisa nocturna soplaba ferozmente sobre el, despeinando los mechones negros en una danza alegre con el aire. Shane cerró los ojos, disfrutando las suaves caricias del viento al pasar por su rostro. _

_Los escalofríos subieron de sus rodillas hasta los brazos, helando la sangre que fluía dentro de el-su corazón se acelero- "la sentía cerca, muy cerca" Un nudo se formo en su garganta de solo pensar en la idea de estrecharla entre sus brazos y volver a ver aquellos ojos verdes, que le pertenecían._

_-Mmmmm…. Señorito morgestern… ¿A qué lugar nos dirigimos?- pregunto el demonio que era su ciervo, con una nota de miedo en la voz inhumana._

_Shane camino hacia el demonio, escuchando el crujir de las tablas de madera al pasar sus botas de diseñador. – a New york! Jaime, a donde sino?- Exclamo el chico mirando el cielo estrellado que se reflejaba en sus negras pupilas._

_-Co...Como…lo…ord…orde...Ordene.-tartamudeo Jaime, cojeando con su única pata hacia el timón del barco que flotaba en el aire, perdiéndose en la negrura de la noche y las estrellas._

_-Pronto estaré ahí- murmuro shane, mirando con ternura la pluma que colgaba de su cuello. –solo un poco más, mi ángel. _


End file.
